1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connector technology and more particularly, to an electric connector having the advantages of low profile and low manufacturing cost, which comprises a terminal holder that comprises a holder base, two arms extended from two opposite ends of the holder base, a mating-connection space defined between the two arms and an insert-receiving portion defined in a bottom side of the holder base, and a circuit board that is mounted in the insert-receiving portion of the terminal holder and suspended in the mating-connection space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the era of technological innovation and progress, the production and application of advanced products are closely related with electronic technology. There are more and more products processed to achieve perfection by means of electronic technology innovation and superb skills. So, there are many items in the living environment around use that cannot escape having a great concern with electronic technology. Thus, computer has become a product that every modern people must use. Either in work, life or entertainment, computer has become an indispensable product in our modern life.
Further, a computer can be made in the form of a desktop type or laptop (notebook) type. A desktop computer is a personal computer designed for use on a desk or table due to its size and power requirements. A laptop (notebook) computer is a portable personal computer having light, thin, short and small characteristics. Due to the limitation of the size, the internal space of a laptop (notebook) computer for electronic components is relatively limited. A laptop (notebook) computer must uses its limited internal space for accommodating a hard disk drive, a mainboard, connection interfaces, electric connectors and many other components for storing data and signal transmission between the hard disk drive and the mainboard.
With the development of electronic technology, the functional requirements set for electrical connector are critical. The bandwidth density of conventional electrical connectors has been gradually inadequate. It has become the consensus of electronic connector manufacturers to improve the bandwidth density and compatibility of electrical connectors. Small Form Factor Committee has released SFF-8639. The SFF-8639 connector is the latest connector design for interfacing a connection to a either a MultiLink SAS drive or a PCIe drive-both Hard drives and SSD drives. It can be incorporated onto a PC board “docking backplane” for multiple drives, or onto a single-drive “T-Card” adapters such as CS Electronics' ADP-4439, ADP-43V39, and the new 2.5″ PCIe NVMe SSD Cable adapter kit—ADP-PCIe-43V39. The SFF-8639 U.2 connector has a total of 6 High-Speed signal paths, however both the SAS and PCIe specifications only ever use up to 4 lanes at any time, and has been viewed as the most potent connector because it already has industry support in the enterprise space and with the SSD 750 Intel brought the SFF-8639 connector to the client side. However, in order to meet the requirements for electronic products having light, thin, short and small characteristics, the internal space of the connector housing must be compared. Thus, conventional electrical connectors have to be reduced in size and thickness.
Therefore, how to find ways to solve the above-described problem and inconvenience is the direction of improvement the relevant industry needs to study.